


History of Dirty Secrets

by LadyBlackwings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chemical, Civil War, Gen, History, Technology, War, world building background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlackwings/pseuds/LadyBlackwings
Summary: What happens when change is new? When things have a lot of chance? Some good things and some not. But what makes history~
Kudos: 1





	History of Dirty Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is some history setting up the world for the story line Our Dirty Little Secret.

People like blaming technology. That was always the easiest way out. When the world changed that was the lined people used; ‘Its all technology’s fault.’ No one wanted to admitted their own faults.

In the span of a year a big company developed mass producible nanobots claiming it would revolutionize the world. That was true. People began to see nanotech used everywhere; to link up computers, downsize computers, connect people to the web even faster than before, and of course for medical experiments. That was kicked it off.

People began to realize that nanotech could do a lot of incredible things. It could graph two things together, manipulate tissue samples, and monitor things on levels no one had dreamed of before. But it had its limitations and some companies were eager to jump on them. The synthetic chem businesses chimed up with technology that seeming altered tissues like magic. It did not take long or much imagination to see where one was going with this.

People began living their wildest and weirdest fantasies. Easy things like changing eye colors and hair colors were the first to be done. Changing skin tones and manipulating teeth to be shaped like sharks or harder than steal was shortly after. It might have only been a month or so before people changed their ear shapes to something more fantasy or just had more animalistic ones graphed on. People began seeing if they could inflate or deflate certain aspects of their body. Others wanted different feet or tails.

It did not take long for these new found ideas to start scaring people, especially when they began failing. When things that were graphed on began to fall off, things over inflated and ruptured, or chemical changes began to burn their subjects. Each failure magnified the last becoming more and more spectacular to the point where becoming a martyr for a cause became a gruesome reality. People were panicking. 

Governments on the other hand saw great benefits of the public’s self-expression needs. Ways to increase the strength of a single person, to enhance their senses, and heal their wounds much more cheaply were very interesting avenues of discover to the leaders of the world. The nanotech and syn-chem revolutions were just beginning in their eyes and they had a prize in mind: a nano-synthetic human.

But everything that was happening in the field proved it to be a pipe dream. No body had been able to withstand a nanotech load and syn-chem load at the same time. Horror stories of the inhuman efforts were beginning to spread online. This only added to the panic the public felt.

A new movement began, the True Organics movement. People who believed that despite any medical advancements done by nano and syn-chem technologies no one should ever change the body they were born with. Some carried this to different extremes, just not having different procedures while others attacked technology labs or killed nano and syn-chem users on sight. A three-way war broke out in society; True Organics, NanoLoaders, and SynChems. Things that were once self-expression became new ways to kill each other. 

Now the government had to step in. They could no longer ignore the wars that broke out on their own streets and spread faster than fires. A heavy hand came through to ‘contain’ those were believed to cause the disturbances. Nanotech was no longer required to use technology. Regulations were put into place so that the public could feel safe about the distribution of materials deemed still useful to society. But society never really cared too much about rules. When something isn’t allowed in public anymore it is simply done in private.

The old school notion of secret societies made a resurgence. People began to come together to embrace their desires, no matter what they did they felt more alive and human together. While this still created separate incidences of mass killings or public situations it was far less than the wars of only a few months earlier.

The governments did not seem to mind. The decrease was seen as enough of an improvement to continue forward. Everyone was still encouraged to keep an out for people who could be untrustworthy but to welcome those who were contributing to 'society'. That was the line that led to a different revolution. One many of us don’t speak of anymore. 

But even after a generation of war and in fighting things finally seemed to be settling down, mostly. People did not mind little alterations so much; hair, eyes, or even teeth and nails. Most were seen as small acts of rebellion. But the other things, massive alterations that seemingly happen overnight, were still looked at with horror. Now though it didn’t matter if was because of nano or syn tech anyone who could good enough with makeup and costume work was under question. So, the secret societies continued.

Leading to a new problem. So many secret societies were developing in single areas that cities had trouble functioning. Local governments tried to step in but due to the past history no one listened. The secret societies came up with a new answer, a curator. Each area would have someone who knew everyone’s secret and help plan times when the different societies could have their meetings appropriately, this person would be their curator. The curator became their law.

But after a few generations and minor alterations becoming common place curators as well as any rumors of the secret societies became lost in the pages of history. The public at large only remembers uproars at time of change in technology and chemical sciences. Sports and medicine now headlined the change. People were still treated with as much distained as ever once they step outside the normal line. Society still looked for every reason to take anything it could from everyone. So, you better keep your own dirty little secret. 


End file.
